Assassin in the Shadows
by AbusiveCupcake
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been given the address of a Muggleborn. The Dark Lord orders him to kill it. What happens when he reaches the place find finds out he cannot do the task in question. Full summary inside. Warning, there is flying vases and memory screwing. ONE-SHOT


Assassin in the Shadows

Summary: During the summer holidays Draco is summoned to the Dark Lord, to become a Deatheater he has to do one task, to kill a Muggleborn of the Dark Lords choice. Draco is given the address of the Muggleborn in which he has to dispose of. When he reaches the address what will he find? And What will he do, when he finds out a massive secret? I don't own Harry Potter.

"Draco, This is the address of the Muggleborn, kill it and bring me the body" the Snake eyed monster commands, then Draco bows taking the piece of parchment and apperating to the street. He looks at the address and notices it is only a few doors down. The dark is closing in and the lights are still on inside the house. The blonde haired wizard takes out the invisible cloak that he stole from the Boy-who-lived, wrapping it over his tall, lean figure then enters threw the backdoor. He passes a number of dogs, cats and young children all of which are Muggles. An older woman is washing plates and pots, a man enters the kitchen and kisses her on the neck.

"We have to tell her soon, you know we will have to tell them all one day but her first she is the oldest and she is _different_" he tells her, Draco leaves the room, and walks up the stairs. Music is the first thing he hears coming from the end bedroom. He recognises the song. So What by Pink.

Entering the room, no person is there but it is definitely the Muggleborn's room, A wand lies on the bedside table along with a time-turner. Looking around there are drawings and paintings stuck to the walls, there is a double bed on the far side and a built in wardrobe that is in a dent to the side of the door, above which is a larger shelf with a number of books and boxes stacked but enough space to sit on. Above the bed there is also a number of shelves with books on, Hogwarts books, Fiction , Non-Fiction loads. He hides himself high on the shelf which has the sitting space as a person walks in.

_I said So What, _

_I'm still a rockstar_

_-hums-_

A dark brown haired teenager walks in, swaying her hips side to side. She wears a pair of cotton grey shorts along with a red vest. He can't see her face as her hair falls in soft curls which move as she does. He finds himself just staring at her arse as she swings it slightly out of rhythm as the song ends. Just as it ends another starts. She walks around her room, picking up stray clothes and throwing them out her door, into the awaiting washing basket. Watching her, he wonders why she doesn't just use a simple charm to clean up. The songs change from My Chemical Romance to Adele to Paolo Nutini and Nickleback. As the song Bad Influence by Pink comes on her room is tidy and she lets out a large breath of air. Draco still hasn't seen her face but, has had small glimpses, a rosy cheek here and a little pixie ear there.

_Wind me up and watch me go,_

_Where she stops nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you..._

Her voice flows in the air as she removes her shorts to show a pair of simple comic type panties. He holds back a smirk as she continues dancing to the music whilst singing, she grabs her dressing gown and turns the music off when a knock on her bedroom door is heard. That's when she pulls her hair back with a grip.

Draco's heart skips a beat, her larger chocolate eyes give her identity away instantly. Hermione Granger. She opens the door and the women from downstairs walks in, sitting down on her bed she has a flushed face and motions Granger to join her.

"Hermione, darling, i have to tell you something, it's quite important and you need to know this your old enough to know now." The women starts, Granger sits down next to her a confused and slightly worried look on her face.

"Mum? If it's something to do with the fact I'm a witch and the others aren't, its fine Dumbledore said it was fine" she takes her mum's hand but the women pulls it back from her.

"You're not our daughter, we adopted you, when you was too little to even be known to have magic we found you and feel in love straight away, see i wasn't ready to have children of my own then i found you and after a while i felt i could handle anything." She sniffles back a tear and Hermione just looks like someone just punched her in the face.

"You're telling me, I'm... I'm adopted... are my parents' muggles? Are they alive? Do they know i even here?" she asks rapid questions tears starting to appear in her eyes.

"Your parents aren't muggles your from the purest blood line... Darling your from the Malfoy's, i know they have a son, Darren? He is your fraternal twin, Narcissa's hair isn't naturally blonde, she dyes it and has a permanent straightening charm on it. When she found out your here she came and visited me, but you couldn't go back to her as you was already friends with Harry and enemies with your brother" her mother continues. Draco's eyes couldn't get any wider he was sent to kill his own sister. Wait forget that his SISTER is GRANGER the brightest-witch-of-her-age, and the one he has bullied for the last 6 years. Oh fuck! With that Draco silently apperates out of Hermione's room and back to the manor.

"MOTHER! MOTHER!" he yells and his mother comes running.

"Draco, did you do it? Did you do what the Dark Lord asked?" she stops when she senses something wrong.

"Does he know you didn't just have ONE child mother? Is that why he sent me to kill my own SISTER!" Draco's temper bursts out and starts smashing every vase in sight.

A similar thing happens at the Granger household, Hermione runs into the back garden hiding under the small pine tree that grows there. Tear stream down her eyes, how is it possible that she is related to the Ferret? He bullied her for years and is working for the Dark side, for crying out loud! Running back to her room, she packs her truck and empties all her room taking everything shrunken into her trunk, she moves one of her siblings into her room and takes any trace of magic with her, any wizard photos, then gathers the family together to watch TV. Standing behind them she Obvilates them and changes a few memories too. They go into a dazed state and with one last kiss to each of them she leaves her 'Family' forever.

Draco walks up to the throne where the snake eyed bastard sits.

"Ahh, Draco did you kill the Mudblood at the address?" he hisses

"There was no Mudblood, only my sister" he growls back. He falls to the floor from the Cruico that gets thrown at him. He lets his walls down and Voldemort watches what happened.

"Well, this could be good for us, you are to bring your sister her-" he get's cut off from a knock at the Manor's doors. Narcissa rushes out the room and opens it to see Hermione Granger stood there.

"Hello _mother_" she hisses.

"Who is it?" i voice commands.

"My D-Daughter" the woman replies completely shocked about her surprise appearance.

"Ahh good bring her in" the woman stands out the way and Hermione walks in, her wand hiding up her sleeve. She leads Hermione to the drawing room, cloaked deatheaters are positioned around the round and the girl freezes to the spot.

"Ahh, Hermione Malfoy, good to see you are home, guess you are wondering why you was disowned" a growl is heard from the girl when the last word leaves his lips.

"Okay well, i think everyone should leave except the Malfoys." The other Deatheaters leave, and only four people plus her remain.

"Hermione, i am sorry. I wanted to keep you but _someone_ only wanted a son" Narcissa explains and glares and Lucius.

"i got the heir i needed, i didn't want the trouble of two screaming brats keeping me up all night." He snaps back at her, they begin arguing between each other whilst Hermione watches Voldemort, he seems to be enjoying this.

"Gra-Hermione i'm sorry about the years of abuse i gave you, i didn't know anything." Draco sighs and smiles at her. She looks up at him and smiles back.

"It's okay, Bro, that's going to take some time to get used to" Hermione laughs slightly. Draco wraps his arm over her shoulder, they watch their parents fight. Lucius takes out his wand and points it at Narcissa, Hermione takes her a stuns him and Voldemort.

"Narcissa stand behind me quickly" she hushes and the woman does, Hermione points at lucius and binds him as the Dark Lord stirs.

"You're going to pay for that child" he lifts the elder wand to her but the powerful young witch is quicker.

"Avada Kederva!" she cries the green bolt hits the snake eyed man directly on the heart, he slumps against his chair dead. Draco levitates his father out the room. They stand by the front door as Hermione calls the Order.

"Hermione! What the fucking hell are you doing in Malfoy Manor?" Harry asks and hugs her tightly. She smiles then pulls back.

"Well, um... I came here to talk to my parents and then i ended up killing Voldemort, he's in that room" all the members stare at her.

"What?" they say in sinc. She smiles and hugs her mother and brother.

"This is my mum and Draco is my fraternal twin, i came here to talk after i oblivated the Grangers, and then mum and lucius started fighting and then i stunned Voldy and him then bindind him and voldy started to wake up then i killed him, pretty simple" she smirks the trademark Malfoy smirk. A few members go into the room, and bring out the Dark lord's body, Hermione smiles and Harry looks gob smacked.

"Hermione, should we set up your bedroom?" Narcissa asks. With a smile and nod the family head upstairs to sort her room out leaving a lot of people wondering what the fuck happened.

**A/N and that's that. Review ta xx**


End file.
